xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael Summers
Raphael "Rafi" Summers (b. April 4, 2038) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Brandon Summers and Marley Mantega, and the grandson of Nightwing, Phoenix and Winddancer. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Austin is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Mantega family. 'History' Early Years Raphael Christopher Summers was born on April 4, 2038 in Buenos Aires, Argentina and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the thirdborn son of Brandon Summers and Marley Mantega. He is of American, Russian, British, French, Japanese and Venezuelan heritage. Raphael is the younger brother of David and Shaun, and the older twinbrother of Austin and Elyon. Konohagakure In the spring of 2044, Raphael, along with Elyon, Austin, Callan, Jamie, Zachary and Isabella, were sent to Konohagakure to begin their training at the Ninja Academy. Hogwarts In the summer of 2049, Raphael received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2049, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. Raphael was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Raphael possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Raphael is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Aerokinesis: Raphael has the ability to mentally direct air particles, allowing him to amplify small vibrations in the air and draw far-off sounds to his ears, disrupt the equilibrium of others with compressed air and lift himself off the ground for flight. He can also create sharp forces of wind that can cut through material, and create isolated whirlwinds or directed blasts of high pressure air control and manipulate the movement of air. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Raphael may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Raphael's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Raphael is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Raphael can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Raphael does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Raphael dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Raphael possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Raphael possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Raphael's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Raphael is also very experienced with wind-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). By simultaneously using the wind and lightning natures, Raphael is able to use Pulse Release ninjutsu, a style that focuses on various types of waves, pulsations and vibrations. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Raphael discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Raphael's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Raphael had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Raphael had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Raphael possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Raphael possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Raphael is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Raphael has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the the fifth generation Summers, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Raphael has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Austin holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Brandon Summers, Raphael is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Raphael is fluent in many languages including English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Russian, Latin, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Raphael is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Raphael has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Raphael is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Raphael is a very handsome young man, with black hair, blue eyes and a tanned complexion. He bears a strong resemblance to his father. His body is toned and slim. *'Hair:' Raphael has short black hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Raphael carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Raphael carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Raphael purchased an 10" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2049. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Argentinians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Cheyarafims Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Wizards Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Mantega family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Aerokinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Orbing Category:Healing Blood Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2038 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:House of Phoenix Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Venezuelans Category:Twins Category:Wind Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Pulse Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Homosexual Characters Category:English Category:Ravenclaws